


Setethfuckers Rise up

by Fishorse



Series: The Setethfuckers Trilogy (please end me) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack?? Do i count it as crack if i am drunk as shit and will probably regret this in the morning???, I have no idea of what is this it escalated beyond measure, Other, Pegging, i am in love with it but it scares me, mentions of Kidz Bop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishorse/pseuds/Fishorse
Summary: And on that split second, you were gone: the overwhelming desire came over you, and only one thought remained in your head.This man really doesnt know who the fuck is Snoop Dog.Also you really want to peg him.





	Setethfuckers Rise up

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you let me do anything when im drunk,  
the overwhelming desire to top Seteth goes beyond anything if you believe hard enough.

You have been living at Garreg Mach Monastery for 3 months now as a knight of Seiros, and you are quite proud of it; however, there is only one thing that you have been desiring for the past month or so: that being the Archbishop’s advisor’s sweet ass mcnuggies. Not the ones in which are made from chickens; these ones are nice, round and anatomically attached to his backside.

It all began when Seteth delivered to you a report in particular about one of your daily patrols: one of the students had been caught smoking weed, and Seteth had asked of you to research what the kids meant when they kept screaming “Snoop Dog”, for he did not know that the students had found a stray dog named Snoop. 

As he handed you such task, he acidentally dropped some of his papers, and disgruntled, bent down to pick them up; And that’s when you saw it: His swiggity swoogity. His holy land. His double hills. His ass. His private little cottage in New Jersey. And on that split second, you were gone: the overwhelming desire came over you, and only one thought remained in your head.

This man really doesnt know who the fuck is Snoop Dog.

Also you really want to peg him.

* * *

As the days went by, your life became more and more miserable every time you did not catch a glance of Seteth: Patrolling the monastery grounds, filling up paperwork, hunting down people for Lady Rhea’s amusement, setting people on fire for Lady Rhea’s amusement... you’d hardly see Seteth or his nice ass or his pea-sized brain. That is, until today.

During the morning, your higher-ups had ordered you to go to Seteth’s office: apparently, he had updates on the “Snoop Dog” incident. As you head towards his office, you begin to sweat: you haven’t spoken directly to him since then. Will you be able to handle His Assness?

As you enter in the room, Seteth glares at you, no emotion visible, completely serious. He stands up from his seat and begins to pace around.

-I’m glad you have arrived.- He says solemnly, closing his eyes. -As you know, the situation has taken a turn for the worst. Now not only the students have taken possession of a stray dog, but... have also began reciting dark magic.- He opens his eyes and stares at you, in a quiet plead. -So please, I ask of you ...Could you research what dark sorcery is this “Zoo-Wee-Mama?”

That was it. The final blow. You have finally reached your tipping point. He’s too fucking stupid you cannot take this anymore.

You slam your hands against his desk, making him flinch, and as you stare deeply into his verdant eyes, you spill out what one could call the most beautiful love confession that anyone has ever heard; angels come down from the heavens to listen to your flowery words as each one of them reach Seteth’s ears, touching him at his inner core. That’s right, Shakespeare ain't got shit on you, nothing can beat the true love one feels towards a complete dumbass.

By the time you finish in order to take a deep breath, Seteth is already on the verge of tears. Before you end up confused and anxious, he brings your lips against his, clashing against each other with a bang. Mostly because you also clashed your foreheads together and it was with such brutal force that your forehead is bleeding.

As he broke the kiss, Seteth took a long, shaky breath.

-The last time I had heard such beautiful words were from my wife....

Oh shit he’s married. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-

-....may the Goddess have her, but you... you have awakened something in me, just the way she used to.

Oh okay she’s dead. _Nice._

As he gently caresses your face, his hand smearing your cheeks with the blood dripping from your forehead, you quietly tell him of your plea. His eyes widen as his hand stops. 

-... How did you know that I have always dreamt of being pegged?- He asks in fear.

And he’s right- how DID you know?? But none of that matters anymore, as you bring your lips to his once again, your bodies mashing together like mashed potatoes or that Mash kid from Fate. 

Slowly, as you break the kiss once more, you realize something.

There is no bed in Seteth’s office.

Actually, WHERE does he sleep?

As you look at him puzzled, he stares back at you in confusion.

-What’s the matter? You’ve never met anyone who sleeps atop their table? It does wonders for your back.

You know this is when you are truly mc fucking done. You throw all of Seteth’s stuff into the floor (Except his collection of crystal poodles, those you place carefully atop a shelf), and you gently place him atop the table. You are topping this man today no matter the circumstances.

You fiddle around your pockets for a while, and you finally find what you are looking for: a small bottle of kitchen oil (you never know when someone throws you a surprise cooking party and they run out of oil), and your portable strap-on, which you carry with you at all times. Your pegging instincts demand you to do so. You are but a mere mortal among the pegging gods. You fool.

As you start undressing Seteth off his robes, he stays more and more quieter, taking heavy breaths and staring at your sweet, bleeding face, as if savoring the moment you are both sharing. This shall be a moment passed down into history, the day Seteth the Hardass becomes Seteth the Not-so Hardass.

As soon as you get him naked, you coat your fingers in kitchen oil and prepare to allow the passage to his inner gates. But as you are about to do it, he shyly holds your wrist. You look at him, in slight confusion.

-Before we progress any further...-He starts, looking away in shame. -...There is something you should know about me. A secret I’ve long intended to hide to protect not only myself, but all those around me. I believe you deserve to know the truth, and I trust you enough to do so. Please, come closer.

As you bend over, body shaking in anxiety and mind clouded with fear, he moves forward slightly and, in a hush, whispers:

-I am a bottom princess.

_ Oh Yes. _

This is when you decide to throw caution to the wind; you coat your entire hand into oil, and as you position yourself to breach into the one magical place of your innermost desires, Seteth seductively whispers:

-Do it as if I were a turkey on thanksgiving.

And in your entire hand goes. You expect it to be tight and for Seteth to scream... But. It’s large inside. Pretty large. Cozy even. As your fingers move inside him, you find... A miniature sofa? And a coffee table???

Seteth laughs at your confusion.

-Once I declared myself a Bottom Princess long ago, I decided to live up to my role. What your hand is in at the moment is one of the many chambers inside my Bottom Princess castle, that is not including its village and its inhabitants.

Holy fuck.

You really love this man.

As you carefully coat one of the rooms in oil, you quickly proceed to coat the next one, and the next one, until finally Seteth’s entire Bottom Princess kingdom is lubed; the poor miniature maids living inside of the castle would have to clean it all up. Quietly, you hope they unionize and get better working conditions. 

As you take your hand off Seteth’s magic kingdom, you make a motion for him to turn around on all fours. With a nod, he does as you command, a little shaky.

-Nothing can truly satisfy me with the exception of pegging.- He starts, taking quick breaths. -My life is a mess. Lady Rhea is a horrible boss. My daughter listens to a satanic being called Kidz Bop. Snoop the Dog is still out there, releasing its wicked Zoo-Wee-Mama out into the world. If I could wish for one moment of rest, let it be now.

His sincerity and tragedy touches you to the verge of tears as you put on your strap-on. He doesnt solely need pegging into his ass; he deserves someone pegging his heart.

You finally put it in, and as Seteth’s body shivers, you hear the miniature citizens’ echos of cheer inside his entrance. You start to slowly pump, finally holding onto the holy land: you have finally conquered his new jersey, after all these days, all those patrols, all that manhunting. It almost makes it all worth it.

You unconsciously go faster, his back pooling with the blood coming from your forehead. My god that’s a lot of blood, but fuck that you are pegging Seteth and that’s what matters. Seteth starts to moan and you feel yourself going faster. Suddenly, however, you realize you are going so fast you are breaking the barrier of time and space. You are pegging Seteth at the speed of sound, you got places to go, you gotta follow your rainbow.

You had never expected that you’d go this far with Seteth, the Archbishop’s advisor, the entire monastery’s worst nightmare. It truly makes you think- sometimes, people aren’t as bad as they seem to be. Maybe if we put our differences aside... the world would be a better place. Maybe one day Fodlan might be able to get along with Almyra- Hell, maybe if the chance was given before, maybe the Duscurr tragedy would’ve never happened, nor Dagdar prior to that. Maybe sometimes all you need to truly know someone is to see who they truly are on the inside other than-

-I’m... I’m about to release the capital to my citizens...

Oh shit Seteth is about to come.

Now is no time for slaking, it’s time to make your Bottom Princess proud. You accelerate your hips as Seteth moans higher and higher, his entire back now covered in your blood but GOD HELP YOU SO that’s NOT IMPORTANT now. You wrap one of your hands around his dick and pump it quickly as the other holds onto one of his back bouncy orbs for support. Your vision starts to get hazy, your breath shaky, until, finally, both of you collapse. Seteth, out of pure bliss.

You, due to severe blood loss.

* * *

You wake up in the infirmary. 

You know that because the first two things you see as you sit up are Seteth’s strained smile and Manuela passed out on the floor holding a bottle of vodka on each hand. He holds your arm, his smile fading quickly and being replaced by his usual scowl.

“Do rest more. You have been asleep for an entire week due to harduous strain and severe blood loss. It truly was a miracle we didn’t lose you.”

The pegging gods. They truly are watching over you. Bless them.

You quickly fall back into bed, making Seteth’s severe expression relax for a bit, and quickly, he glances away from you.

-I... I truly enjoyed our... meeting. You have made an economic boom inside of me. Literally.- He says, and you sigh and relief. Seems like the miniature citizens shall eat well tonight. He then holds your hand tenderly, focusing his hardening gaze onto it.

-However, if we shall do this again... we must do it with more prudence. And caution. It almost cost me everything. Even my crystal poodles...- He trails off, and you want to hold his hand back, and tell him all you feel about him; How you are willing to peg him for the rest of their lives, through thick and thin, no matter the cost, until a miniature revolution for human rights tears you apart. You want to show him how you truly care.

And as you’ve finally made up your mind, and you are about to speak-

The door to the infirmary slams open, revealing a desperate student.

-Professor Seteth! please help us! We discovered our dog Snoop had rabies, and he has already bitten half of my classmates in a spit of rage!

**Holy. Fucking. Shit.**

**Author's Note:**

> Mother please forgive me


End file.
